Currently pens and other writing instruments have a cylindrical or hexagonal barrel of uniform shape along the length of the barrel. Conventional writing instruments offer no designated area on which the fingers of the user may rest. In addition, the conventional writing instruments, being of consistent shape, affords no choice or variety in finger placement and forces the user to conform to the given fixed shape of the writing instrument. Furthermore, conventional writing instruments are not of particular help to a user with deformities, prosthetics or other physically limiting conditions or to children during their writing development stage. A few designs have attempted to vary the barrel configuration to allow for finger placement in certain designated areas along the writing instrument. Some designs provide for rings into which a user's finger may be inserted. However, such designs do not accommodate a user with specific needs or who may have deformities or who may be using prosthetic devices. In addition, the available designs limit the range of motion and the placement of the fingers upon the instrument while writing because the user's finger is restricted to within the restricted space or ring. The present invention offers a novel design and approach to alleviating such problems, which the available writing instruments do not offer.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a writing instrument that accommodates various hand and finger shapes and sizes and facilitates use by those with prosthetic devices, deformities or other physical limitations. There is an additional need to provide a writing instrument that allows for a greater range of flexibility and motion while writing to accommodate a user's particular writing style and needs and more naturally fit the contour of the user's hand and fingers so as to provide easy grip to the writing instrument without causing fatigue, discomfort or stress to the hand or finger. In addition, there is a need to provide a writing instrument with a novel design, that is pleasing, comfortable, lightweight and easy to manufacture.